


The Five Times Scott McCall Noticed Isaac Lahey

by cherrycola



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycola/pseuds/cherrycola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the one time Isaac noticed him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Scott McCall Noticed Isaac Lahey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction so please by gentle.

I. The first time Scott truly saw Isaac, was that fateful day on the lacrosse field. Scott had just recently learned how powerful his sense of smell really was when he was hit by the scent. Underneath all of the cheap, drugstore body spray and the musk of sweat and lust was the smell of something wild. Like the scent of a freshly cut pine tree or rain falling from the heavens onto the Earth, it was the smell of a wolf. And under that natural scent was something Scott didn't know how to explain. It smelled like someone had just mown their lawn, or like someone had just taken clean clothes out of the dryer. It smelled like home. But Scott had more pressing matters at hand than to investigate the scent that was confusing the hell out of him. He volunteered to be the goalie and didn't realize how honest to god odd it looked to be smelling someone until about half way into his master plan. It wasn't until he looked down into Isaac’s glowing amber eyes that he even thought that Isaac could be a wolf. Isaac Lahey was the newest beta. Isaac Lahey. The quiet, wallflower who sits in the back if every class and on numerous occasions showed up with fresh bruises was the newest beta. What was Derek thinking turning someone, if you could even consider the shell that Isaac was a person, into the killing machine that was a werewolf. The moment of discovery was quickly squashed when Sheriff Stilinksi showed up with backup. They quickly whisked Isaac off of the field and over by the bleachers. Scott listened in as Stile’s dad told Isaac that his own father was dead and Isaac was a person of interest. This is why you don’t turn random teenagers that belong on angst ridden soap operas into supernatural beasts. Why couldn't Derek seem to grasp that? From that moment on Scott was sure of one thing. Isaac Lahey was going to alter his life forever.

II. The second time that Scott took a minute to look at Isaac was at the stupid rave. Isaac had been cleared of all chargers in the murder investigation, but had clearly taken a page out of Derek’s book. Isaac was an ass with the leather jacket and plain t-shirt and all. And with that him and his pack mate, or maybe she was his girlfriend, Erica Reyes strutted around Beacon Hills High like they owned the place. But it was all a false front. Underneath the new makeover and bad boy persona was still self-loathing and quite a bit of anger. In fact, Isaac practically oozed with anger, which smelled both like fire and the ash it leaves behind. But who that anger was directed towards Scott didn't know. Maybe it was towards his dad, or Jackson, or maybe Isaac was angry at Scott. Scott kind of hoped Isaac was angry at him, that way Scott could beat his ass. Scott didn't like Isaac; he couldn't stand him to be honest. He also didn't trust Isaac farther than he could throw him. The guy was a loose cannon. And yet, god only knows, Deaton trusted Isaac with that damn ketamine syringe. And Scott trusted Deaton, but he still didn't like his plan. This is how Scott McCall ended up at a rave. Maybe if Scott would have actually been enjoying himself rather than worrying about ever possible thing that could wrong, he would have actually had a nice time. On top of that Scott tells Isaac that he doesn't want him getting hurt, and where the hell did that come from. Of course Isaac has to misunderstand making Scott repeat and embarrass himself further. Asshole. But it would appear Isaac Lahey can’t follow even the simplest instructions. Scott almost forgets how to breathe when the Kanima, Jackson, swipes his claws against both Isaac and Erica’s necks. By some miracle, Isaac gets the syringe in though and sedates Jackson. In the end it was basically for nothing because while Scott was busy trying not to let Mrs. Argent murder him. Jackson successfully killed Kara. Somehow through all of this Scott didn't miss how the home like smell was back. Or the way Isaac looked genuinely confused with the prospect of Scott caring about him.

III. Scott, stupidly enough, thought that once the whole Gerard and Jackson/Kanima thing ended life would return to normal. Or at least as normal life could get for a teenage werewolf. Of course Scott McCall was not living in an eighties movie and thus is life would never be normal. Allison and her father ran off to France and Scott didn't know if they were coming back, Jackson was in London, and Erica and Boyd were still missing while the remainder of the Hale pack attempted to look for them. Scott had absolutely no earthly idea on where he stood with Isaac, except that they might be kind of sort of friends. It isn't until Scott’s mom calls to tell him that Isaac was in some sort of accident that Scott realizes how abnormal his life is to remain. He and his mom race down the hospital corridors as he mom explains the apparent situation to him, and she may have been apologizing for why she hadn't told Scott sooner but Scott couldn't really tell. Then the whole elevator brawl with that giant of a beast happened, all while Scott tried to avoid injuring a still unconscious Isaac. It was also nice of Derek to finally show up. Scott assists Derek with getting Isaac back to the loft unharmed. He then learns about the alpha pack, and really a pack of alphas? Isn't that like against some sort of universal werewolf rule on things that can and cannot exist? A day or two later finds both Scott and Stiles in Deaton’s office ,which now has a metal tub full of ice water, and the Hale pack. Isaac is about to be put into said tub in order to retrieve a stolen memory. Scott doesn't like this plan, but he especially doesn't like the fact that it could potentially kill Isaac. Luck is never on their side though. The whole thing goes to crap when Isaac has his freak out, thanks a lot Derek, and gets a death grip on Scott’s arm. Isaac comes back to the world of the living, but not before proclaiming that Erica was dead. Scott knew that by the metallic smell of fresh blood Isaac was telling the truth. It was then and there that Scott noticed how small Isaac looked when he was afraid. Scott tried not to dwell on why that upset him so much.

IV. Things seem to only go downhill from there which sucks monumentally for them. More people, virgins if Stile’s crazy theory is anything to go by, are dying every day and Scott has to admit it doesn't seem like a werewolf killing spree. Scott lived through one of those back when Peter Hale was the psychotic alpha with a plan, but these killings don’t appear to be of the same degree. He gets why Isaac wants to kill them though. By them, Scott means Ethan and Aiden the alpha twins that Isaac seems hell bent of seeing six feet underground. Of course, after the twins lock Allison and Isaac in the supply closest that almost resulted in serious injury to the both of them, even Scott found that revenge was necessary in this sense. Just tactful, resourceful, not violent revenge. Something that would piss them off, but not result in the death of anyone. It was Scott’s plan, and okay Scott had to admit that he was a little (read a lot) jealous of their motorbikes. It just wasn't fair. So this is what leads Allison trying to give Isaac a quick crash course of how to avoid crashing the motorcycle while Scott tried to feign innocence as he showed both of the twins the dislodged parts that clearly went to their bikes. Aiden is the one to lose his cool and just in time as Scott heard Isaac roaring down the hallway. Isaac succeeds in making it look like Aiden had ridden his bike into school, and that leads to Aiden getting suspended. Scott offers Isaac ride back to the loft, because it’s about to rain not because he doesn't want to say goodbye yet. Scott really tries to get his homework done, but about an hour into it someone, probably his mom, knocks on his bedroom door, instead of his mother standing in his door way he is met with blond curls that have been soaked due to the rain. Even through the smell of rain, the overpowering scent of salty tears and despair hits Scott like a freight train. Isaac explains to Scott why he is standing in his door way dripping water all over his carpet, and leave it to Derek to throw Isaac out like trash. Scott allows Isaac to take his bed for the night since the guest room is a mess and Scott takes the couch. And if the next time Scott laid down his heart skipped a beat due to being surrounded by a smell that was so entirely Isaac, well no one has to know that.

V. Both the Alpha Pack, excluding the twins, and Jennifer Blake were gone but they didn't leave without leaving a lasting impression. With were-coyotes, kitsunes, nogitsunes, and his own darkness to worry about Scott stops thinking about Isaac. In fact the last time he spoke, honest to god spoke, to Isaac had to be before he sacrificed himself to save his mom, and that really wasn't fair to Isaac. Isaac’s been through a lot lately Scott thinks rather lamely. As he dwells on it he realizes that he shoved Isaac into a wall not once but, twice and inadvertently gotten his foot stuck in a bear trap of all things. But Isaac has Allison now as an anchor, he doesn't need Scott anymore. Now that had to be the single worst excuse that Scott had come up with in his entire life, and Scott had come up with some pretty terrible excuses. Scott also knows that he should just man up and apologize to Isaac already. He should really tell Isaac about these confusing and conflicting feelings he has been having ever since Isaac decided to stay in Beacon Hills during the whole Kanima fiasco. Except now, Scott might not even get the chance. Scott knows what werewolves can and can’t survive and electricity isn't one of them, but of course Isaac had to play the hero and now he might be dying because of it. Most of Beacon Hills residents probably thought that today was a beautiful day, minus the cold of course. The McCalls’ were not among most people, that much was obvious. The past forty-eight hours of Scott McCall’s life had been a whirl wind to say the least. Something was wrong with Lydia, Stiles was missing, and Isaac was probably dying. That was why instead of being in first period; Scott was standing here in Isaac’s hotel room with none other than Allison Argent at his side. The boy had yet to wake up, or even begin to heal if the burns along his side and face were anything to go buy. Scott fought back the tears as he at least tried to take away some of Isaac’s pain. Scott, standing here, came to terms with the fact that he should have just told Isaac how he felt. But now, Scott might not ever even be able too.

+I. Six months later found Isaac standing in the McCall kitchen attempting to make breakfast. The electrical burns along his arms, neck, and face had healed leaving only a slight discoloration of his skin in their wake. That’s when Isaac heard it. The creak that the third step from the bottom on the staircase made. He sniffed the air, but quickly relaxed. Let Scott play his game. He heard the failed attempt of tiptoeing through the open kitchen walkway. He smelled the woodsy pine scent that enveloped him and felt arms wrap tightly around his center. He felt the feather light kisses placed on the nape of his neck. Biting his lip to keep himself from smiling, he turned around and looked into Scott’s deep brown eyes. He was quickly pulled down into a frantic kiss by Scott. Isaac grinned into it, letting his arms wrap around Scott’s bare torso and the spatula in his right hand fall to the floor. The ding of the toaster caused them to separate, but Isaac was drawn back to the ruby color of Scott’s raw, full lips. Standing here, Isaac realized his life had changed so much from just two years ago, and couldn't help but feel grateful that Scott McCall had noticed him.


End file.
